1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, owing to the rapid development of the electronics industry and the information industry, their related products also become increasingly sophisticated. For the current personal computers, in addition to seeking more rapid and more powerful computing units and a wide range of peripheral equipments to meet user needs, compact portable computers are the key development area of the industry.
For example, liquid crystal displays have advantages such as high definition, small size, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and a wide range of applications, and thus can be widely applied in portable televisions, mobile phones, camcorders, notebook computers, desktop monitors, and other consumer electronics products and become the mainstream of the displays.
With the trend of decreasing in the thickness of display apparatuses, the primary components in the display apparatuses (such as panel modules, backlight modules, etc.) have to be thinner. In order to satisfy the requirement, it is considered to directly thin the components in the liquid crystal displays during manufacturing. For example, current IPS (In Plane Switching) liquid crystal displays using an AHVA (Advanced Hyper-Viewing Angle) display technology gradually adopt a thin glass substrate of which the thickness is less than 0.5 mm.
In a COG (Chip-On-Glass) process of a display apparatus, in order to mount a frame of a backlight module with a glass substrate of a panel module, a non-segmented double-sided adhesive tape is usually stuck between the frame and the glass substrate. The position of the non-segmented double-sided adhesive tape stuck to the glass substrate and the positions of chips disposed on the glass substrate are respectively located at two opposite sides of the glass substrate and aligned with each other.
However, the glass substrate with a smaller thickness has weak structural strength, and thus the glass substrate is easily affected by local stress due to its weight or the adhesion force of the double-sided adhesive tape in the COG process. The glass substrate and the chips respectively have different coefficients of expansion, which result in the flexure of the glass substrate and cause light leakages at locations respectively corresponding to an upper-left corner and an upper-right corner of each of the chips. Thus, COG mura appears on the screen of the display apparatus. Furthermore, when the display apparatus encounters an unexpected impact, the edge of the glass substrate may have cracks or notches, or the entire glass substrate may be broken. Although a thin film made of resin or plastic is considered to substitute the glass substrate, the film-forming temperature is limited, and thus is not practically feasible.
Accordingly, many in the industry are endeavoring to develop an assembly technique for reducing the flexure of the glass substrate.